The New Batman Chapter Five The Finale
by clementp
Summary: Here Is The Last Chapter And I Will Make A DBZ Series That I made On DBZ Amino Called Dragon Ball Xeon But It Is Gonna Be Remastered


tago sees the batman symbol and he sees the howler running on all fours on the buildings

''hey have you seen david?'' asks mason worried

''no but I have a strange feeling he has been committing crimes overnight'' says tago concerned

''what makes you say that?'' asks mason intrigued at what tago said

''well it would explain his savage behavior lately and his vanishing acts overnight'' says tago looking at mason

''hm interesting'' says mason as he looks to find out tago is gone and the batman costume is gone with him

mason sighs and walks off

david runs into the bank with a couple of criminals he broke out of arkham asylum

''hope to see my darling bats again'' says the joker delighted

david is killing some police officers with his savagery

''damn david save some for us all huh?'' says the joker

tago tackles david and sends him to the ground as tago punches him in the face a couple times before david pushes tago off him

''alright david playtime's over time to take off the mask'' says tago ready to fight

''fine you piece of shit'' says david as he takes off the wolf mask

''now that I have done that i'ts time you do the same'' says david

''fine fair is fair I guess'' says tago as he takes off his mask and throws it to the ground as the cops look on in amazement and shock

''tago you were the batman?!'' says the cop to tago

tago nods and looks at david

''why why would you do this man?'' asks tago saddened at his friend

''you don't get it you are special you are the new batman and people see you everywhere and they laugh and smile with you they congratulate you praise you hell your even on TV but what am I?'' david says to tago with tears in his eyes

tago doesn't say anything

''exactly you don't know at first I thought you looked bad ass as batman saving Gotham City from the vermin in this world but no one ever praised me or congratulated me on anything that I did like that one time I saved a family from their house being on fire yeah a couple people were glad that I saved them but it wasn't news worthy but you every time I look at the news I see you every damn second I'm sick of it'' says david

''I"M SICK OF YOUR HEROICS DAMN YOU!" shouts david as he launches himself towards tago and scratches his face and tago head buts his face making his nose bleed and tago roundhouse kicks david's face and he elbows david in his side and david and they grab each other's hands as they try to push the other one to the floor

tago wins the struggle and gets on top of david and he punches him in the face over and over and over again and david growls and left hooks tago's face and kicks him sending tago hit a pillar and he falls to the ground as david grabs a crowbar and proceeds to beat him with it

''any last words my old friend?" asks david

tago does not say anything

''I will see mason later and you will meet your pathetic family in heaven'' says david

tago opens his eyes and blocks the crowbar with a shotgun a cop had and he puts it near his face as david is surprised

''oh got some fight left in you?'' says david cocky

''as long as there is breath in my body I will fight until I die'' says tago as he stands on his feet

''ready for round two?'' says david with a grin

''yeah"' says tago

he has tears in his eyes as he wacks david in the side with the shotgun and david screams in pain from the impact as tago runs to him and jumps up and kicks him in the face and david touches a pillar and tago runs to david again as david turns around and punches tago in the face making it bleed and tago wipes blood from his mouth and sweep kicks david to the ground and tago is about to punch david but david moves his head and head buts tago and tago is stunned from the blow as david punches him in the stomach and hey both get up but very slowly

''ok that's enough'' says commissioner gorden as he stops the fight

tago falls to the ground as the other cops get tago on a stretcher and they take him to a ambulance as he sees david being arrested as the other criminals get over powered and put in the cop cars

tago wakes up in commissioner gorden's office but is in a hospital bed as he sees the commissioner in front of him

''oh commissioner gorden sorry for all the trouble I caused in a couple months''

he moves his hand

''no trouble I understand batman was a hero to you growing up yes?'' asks the commissioner

''yes sir but why aren't I in a breathing mask if I recall correctly I was almost dead wasn't I?'' asks tago

''yes you were almost dead but thanks to the technology growth Gotham City has had in four years we managed to save your life'' says commissioner gorden

''what about david what is his deal?'' asks tago worried about his friend

''I'm afraid that he will be put in arkham asylum for his crimes they were to brutal to say what they were no visitors allowed for him he is to insane but when he is calmed down enough you can talk to him'' says the commissioner

''what is my sentence?'' asks tago

''your free to go infact they need someone like you'' says the commissioner

''what?!'' says tago in shock

in four months tago was healed up and when to the cemetery to see his mother and father's graves along with mason as and the commissioner as mason puts his hand on tago's shoulder as well as the commissioner

''your mother and father would be proud of you'' says the commissioner

''thanks'' says tago as he goes to the next area and sees the graves of the wayne family

tago looks down at the headstone of Bruce Wayne

''I will carry out your legend as the batman for as long as I live rest in piece batman'' says tago as he puts a flower on his grave and walks off to his house and sees the batman symbol and grins

''can not wait to see what criminals I'll get to bust now'' says tago and he gets his costume on and goes to the roof of his home and shoots a grappling hook at another building and he sings to the area where the crooks are and grins

''hello boys'' says tago

he gets out four batarangs

''let's dance'' says tago

he rushes to the crooks


End file.
